vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Royal Rangers
[[Bild:Logo Royal Rangers.svg|thumb|right|Das Abzeichen der Royal Rangers, das sogenannte Royal Rangers Emblem]] Die Royal Rangers (RR) ˈrɔɪəl ˈreɪndʒəz}} sind ein internationaler Jugendverband mit derzeit 329 aktiven Stammposten (Ortsgruppen)Höchste Stammnummer: 426 (Niederbreitbach), Aktive Stämme: 329, Inaktive Stämme: 97; Information RR-Büromanagement; Stand: 9. Februar 2010 und 15.400 MitgliedernNach Aussage des RR-Bundesbüros, Schorndorf 22. Juni 2009 in Deutschland. Royal Rangers Deutschland sind als Mitglied im Bundesjugendwerk des Bundes Freikirchlicher Pfingstgemeinden anerkannter Träger der freien Jugendhilfe. International sind die Royal Rangers in 73 Staaten vertreten und erreichen etwa 230.000 Kinder und Jugendliche. Der größte nationale Verband befindet sich in den USA mit etwa 5.300 Stammposten und 130.000 Mitgliedern. Inhalte der Royal Rangers thumb|Zeltlager der deutschen Royal Rangers aus [[Kohte (Gruppenzelt)|Kohten und Jurten]] Die Arbeit der Royal Rangers wird von zwei Aspekten geprägt: Zum einen von der Pfadfindermethode und zum anderen vom christlichen Missionsauftrag. Die Entstehung in den USA prägt die Umsetzung der Pfadfindermethode bei den Royal Rangers, die sich stark an den Boy Scouts of America orientiert. Von anderen deutschen Pfadfindern werden die Royal Rangers deshalb häufig als scoutistisch eingestuft. Durch das starke Wachstum der Royal Rangers in Deutschland kam es allerdings in den letzten Jahren zu zahlreichen Kontakten mit anderen Pfadfinderverbänden und dadurch zur Übernahme von verschiedenen aus der deutschen Jugendbewegung stammenden Elementen. Deshalb unterscheiden sich die Arbeitsformen der deutschen Royal Rangers inzwischen deutlich vom amerikanischen Vorbild, das aber immer noch in vielen Elementen erkennbar bleibt. Im Gegensatz zu zahlreichen außereuropäischen Verbänden arbeiten die Royal Rangers im deutschsprachigen Raum koedukativ. Das Selbstverständnis der Royal Rangers sieht „kreative Erlebnispädagogik durch Teamwork, Spaß und viel Aktion – in und mit der Natur vor. Auf diese Weise können die Pfadfinder optimal und ganzheitlich gefordert und gefördert werden.“''Selbstverständnis siehe royal-rangers.de, abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010 Royal Rangers Emblem Das Abzeichen der Royal Rangers, als ''Royal Rangers Emblem (ugs. auch Ranger-Stern oder in Österreich und der Schweiz teilweise auch Royal Ranger Signet genannt) bezeichnet, wird von Royal Rangers als Stoff-Abzeichen auf dem linken Arm des Fahrtenhemdes (Pfadfinderkluft) getragenKluftordnung der Royal Rangers (abgerufen am 1. Januar 2009). Es zeigt eine stilisierte Windrose mit den Farben: Gold, Rot und Blau. Es unterscheidet sich somit von den beiden gebräuchlichen Symbolen in der Pfadfinderbewegung, der Lilie und dem Kleeblatt. Es wurde 1962 von John Henry Barnes, dem Gründer der Royal Rangers, entworfen''Ich erinnere mich der Schwierigkeit mit dem Emblem. Ich suchte etwas Ansprechendes mit Aussagekraft und Sinn. Um 2.00 Uhr nachts erwachte ich mit einer Inspiration. Ich ging zum Esszimmertisch, setzte mich und in wenigen Minuten zeichnete ich das Emblem komplett - mit Farben für jede Zacke und die Bedeutung für jedes Teil. Das war nicht Johnnie - das war Gott!'' In: Artikel „Erinnerung von David Barnes an seinen Vater“, Frühling 1987. Übersetzung: Klaus-D. Elfert, ROYAL RANGERS Stammposten 1, Bremen, Deutschland aus „High Adventure“ Spring 1987, Stand: Royal Rangers 2008 URL: http://www.royal-rangers.de/wir-ueber-uns/royal-rangers/johnnie-barnes/ (abgerufen am 1. Januar 2009). Die Idee für den Namen „Royal Rangers“ stammte jedoch nicht von Barnes, sondern von Reverend Charles Scott. Das „Royal“ im Namen bedeutet „königlich“. Es verdeutlicht, dass die Pfadfinder nur Gott, ihrem einzigen König, angehören. Das Royal Rangers Emblem zeigt insgesamt sechzehn Zacken in verschiedenen Farben, welche eine bestimmte Bedeutung haben: Die vier goldenen Zacken stehen für die „vier Wachstumsbereiche“ der Royal Rangers: körperlich, geistig, geistlich und gesellschaftlich. Die vier roten Zacken sollen die „vier Grundwahrheiten der Gemeinde“ darstellen: die Erlösung durch Jesus Christus, den Heiligen Geist als Kraftspender und Helfer, die Heilung der Menschen durch Jesus Christus und die Wiederkunft Jesu. Die acht blauen Zacken stehen für die Elemente der acht Royal-Rangers-Regeln: wachsam, rein, ehrlich, tapfer, treu, höflich, gehorsam und geistlich.Selbstdarstellung der Royal Rangers auf der Seite royal-rangers.de, abgerufen am 1. Januar 2009 Geschichte Die erste Royal-Rangers-Gruppe wurde 1962 in Springfield (Missouri), USA, durch John Henry Barnes in einer Gemeinde der Assemblies of God gegründet. Er wollte damit auf der Grundlage der Pfadfindermethode ein Programm für die Jungenarbeit in der Pfingstbewegung schaffen. Bereits 1966 entstanden die ersten Gruppen außerhalb der USA (Australien und Lateinamerika). Deutschland thumb|right|Fahnen und Banner verschiedener Teams eines deutschen Stammpostens 1980 besuchte John Henry Barnes die Kirchengemeinde von Richard Breite in Bremen. Danach wurde dort ein Pilot-Programm der Royal Rangers gestartet. 1981 wurde in Bremen von Richard Breite der erste deutsche Stammposten gegründet. Das erste Nationale Trainingscamp (NTC) in Deutschland wurde im gleichen Jahr auf Schloss Naumburg bei Frankfurt am Main unter Beteiligung von John Barnes, Fred Deaver und Dr. Jerry Shepert (alle aus den USA) veranstaltet. Richard Breite wurde im selben Jahr zum Bundesleiter ernannt. Während einer ersten Aufbauphase von etwa fünf Jahren entstanden in ganz Westdeutschland einzelne Gruppen. In der zweiten Hälfte der 1980er Jahre erlebte der Verband dann einen starken Aufschwung. Der erste Stammposten in Ostdeutschland mit der Nummer 101 wurde 1992 in Leipzig gegründet. 1993 wurde der Stammposten 100 in Berlin gegründet. 1995 wurde auf der Bundesversammlung, dem Treffen der Bundesleitung der Royal Rangers, einstimmig Gerd Ersfeld als neuer Bundesleiter gewählt und bestätigt. 1997 fand das erste Bundescamp in Neufrankenroda in Thüringen mit 3.800 Teilnehmern aus 150 Stammposten statt. Zum Bundescamp 2005 unter dem Motto „Entscheidung“, das wieder in Neufrankenroda stattfand, waren mehr als 10.000 Teilnehmer gekommen. Damit wurde es zum größten Pfadfinderlager in Deutschland nach dem Zweiten WeltkriegRoyal Rangers Bundescamp. Mega-Ereignis mit 10.200 Teilnehmern. Das bisher grösste Pfadfinderlager in Deutschland. Schlagzeile auf der Titelseite von scouting. Unabhängige Zeitschrift für Pfadfinderinnen und Pfadfinder. Heft 3/2005. Deutscher Spurbuchverlag (Hrsg.). Baunach 2005 und zum bisher (Stand 2008) größten Royal-Rangers-Lager weltweit. Im März 2008 wurde bei der Bundesversammlung in Troisdorf Peter Lehmann zum neuen Bundesleiter der Royal Rangers Deutschland ernannt. Zurzeit gibt es in Deutschland 329 aktive Stammposten mit einer Gesamtmitgliederzahl von 15.400 Royal Rangers. Schweiz 1981 war unter den Teilnehmern des oben genannten NTC auf Schloss Naumburg auch eine Gruppe aus der Schweiz. Zu ihr gehörte unter anderem Hanspeter Neck, dessen Initiative und Leitung im selben Jahr der Verein Royal Rangers Schweiz gegründet wurde. Dies war der „offizielle“ Startschuss für die RR-Arbeit in der Schweiz. Neck wurde im selben Jahr zum Nationalleiter der Schweiz ernannt. Zwischen 1981 und 2005 wuchs die RR-Arbeit und war in der ganzen deutschsprachigen Schweiz und im Tessin verbreitet. Im Jahr 2005 übertrugen die Royal Ranger International die Rechte am Emblem und dem Namen „Royal Rangers“ an den Verein Youthnet SPM, zu dem verschiedene missionarisch-christliche Kinder- und Jugendverbände in der Schweiz gehören. Derzeitiger Nationalleiter ist Markus Hediger. Die Royal Rangers Schweiz grenzen sich von der säkularen Pfadfinderverbänden ab und sehen sich als Jungschararbeit.Angaben aus Mit Gott auf gutem Pfad. In: ideaSpektrum. Ausgabe 29/30/2009 vom 15. Juli 2009 Zurzeit haben die Royal Rangers in der deutschsprachigen Schweiz etwa 1.700 Mitglieder und 40 aktive StammpostenHöchste Stammnummer: 56 (St. Gallen), Aktive Stämme: 40, Inaktive Stämme: 17; Vgl. Übersicht “Kontakte” auf youthnet.ch, abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010. Österreich Hanspeter Neck kam in den 1980er Jahren in Kontakt mit dem Schweden Sven Bengtsson, der zur damaligen Zeit Pastor der Freien Christengemeinde in Dornbirn war. Bengtsson nahm 1985 an einem NTC in der Schweiz teil. Im selben Jahr gründete er in Dornbirn den erste Stammposten von Österreich. Erst drei Jahre später, 1988, wurde der zweite Stammposten in Bürmoos gegründet. Derzeit existieren in Österreich insgesamt sieben aktive Stammposten, die eine Gesamtmitgliederzahl von rund 220 Personen haben.Austria - Report of 2007, Stand: 26. Mai 2008 Strukturen Da die Royal Rangers in einem eigenständigen internationalen Dachverband organisiert sind, ist die Mitgliedschaft des Gesamtverbandes oder eines nationalen Verbandes in der World Organization of the Scout Movement oder der World Association of Girl Guides and Girl Scouts durch deren Satzungen ausgeschlossen. Eine Teilnahme an Veranstaltungen der beiden großen Weltorganisationen wie beispielsweise dem World Scout Jamboree ist deshalb nur auf besondere Einladung möglich. Die Dachorganisation Royal Rangers International (RRI) gliedert sich neben der USA in fünf weltweite RegionenRR Organisation 2008, abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010 Afrika, Asien und der Pazifik (Asia Pacific), Europa, Eurasien, Lateinamerika und die Karibik (Latin America and the Caribbean)Vgl. royalrangersinternational.com, abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010. Der Unterorganisation Royal Rangers Europe (RRE) sind derzeit 25 europäische NationenVgl. royalrangerseurope.net, abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010 angeschlossen; dies sind Albanien, Belgien, Bulgarien, Dänemark, Deutschland, Finnland, Frankreich, Island, Italien, Kroatien, Lettland, Mazedonien, Niederlande, Norwegen, Österreich, Polen, Rumänien, Schweden, Schweiz, Slowakei, Slowenien, Spanien, Tschechien, Ungarn und Vereinigtes KönigreichVgl. royalrangerseurope.net, abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010. Verbandsgliederung der Royal Rangers Deutschland Bedingt durch die erwähnten freikirchlichen Wurzeln sind die Royal Rangers Deutschland kein Mitglied der Arbeitsgemeinschaft der Evangelischen Jugend (aej). Sie sind in der Arbeitsgruppe „Jungschar und Pfadfinderarbeit“ der Vereinigung Evangelischer Freikirchen (VEF) vertreten und anerkannter Träger der freien Jugendhilfe. Organisatorisch gliedern sich die Royal Rangers Deutschland unterhalb der Bundesebene inSelbstdarstellung der Royal Rangers auf der Seite royal-rangers.de, abgerufen 5. Februar 2010 * 5 DistrikteDistrikt Nord, Ost, West, Baden-Württemberg und Bayern (Vgl. royal-rangers.de), abgerufen 5. Februar 2010, die wiederum in insgesamt * 32 RegionenNord: 5 Regionen; Ost: 4 Regionen; West: 8 Regionen; Baden-Württemberg: 10 Regionen; Bayern: 5 Regionen (Vgl. royal-rangers.de), abgerufen 5. Februar 2010 unterteilt sind. * Die Stammposten (Ortsgruppen) bestehen aus den * Teams (Kleingruppen), die den Sippen in anderen Pfadfinderverbänden entsprechen. Das Bundesbüro der Royal Rangers hat seit November 2009 seinen Sitz in Winterbach in Baden-Württemberg. Vor dem Umzug im September/Oktober 2009 hatte es seinen Sitz im benachbarten Schorndorf. Verbandsgliederung der Royal Rangers Schweiz Royal Rangers Schweiz ist der Schweizerische Pfingstmission (SPM) untergeordnet. Organisatorisch gliedern sich die RR Schweiz in: * 3 DistrikteDistrikt West, Mitte und Ost (Vgl. youthnet.ch), abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010, die wiederum in insgesamt * 10 RegionenWest: 3 Regionen; Mitte: 4 Regionen; Ost: 3 Regionen (Vgl. youthnet.ch), abgerufen am 9. Februar 2010 unterteilt sind. * Die Stammposten (Ortsgruppen) bestehen aus den * Teams (Kleingruppen), die den Sippen in anderen Pfadfinderverbänden entsprechen.Selbstdarstellung der Royal Rangers auf der Seite youthnet.ch Das Büro der youthnet spm hat seinen Sitz in Dietikon im Kanton Zürich. Altersstufen der Royal Rangers Deutschland Im Programm der Royal Rangers werden vier Altersstufen unterschieden, die in sich nochmals in Teilabschnitte gegliedert sind: * Starter (6 bis 8 Jahre) * Kundschafter (9 bis 11 Jahre) * Pfadfinder (12 bis 14 Jahre) * Pfadranger (15 bis 17 Jahre)Selbstdarstellung der Royal Rangers auf der Seite royal-rangers.de, abgerufen am 1. Januar 2009 Mitglieder ab 18 Jahre bilden die erwachsene Leiterschaft des Verbandes. Diese wird auf zahlreichen Kursen geschult, die sowohl allgemeine Leitungsfragen wie auch Fachthemen der Pfadfinderarbeit behandeln. Unterstützt wird die erwachsene Leiterschaft von so genannten Juniorleitern, die ab einem Alter von 14 Jahren das JLTC (Junior-Leiter-Trainings-Camp) als Leiterschulung besuchen können. Ab 16 Jahren kann ein Juniorleiter ein eigenes Team leiten. Altersstufen der Royal Rangers Schweiz Im Programm der RR werden fünf Altersstufen unterschieden, die in sich nochmals in Teilabschnitte gegliedert sind: * Vorstarter (5 bis 6 Jahre) * Starter (7 bis 8 Jahre) * Kundschafter (9 bis 11 Jahre) * Pfadfinder (12 bis 14 Jahre) * Pfadranger (15 bis 17 Jahre)Selbstdarstellung der Royal Rangers auf der Seite youthnet.ch Die Ausbildungen der Leiter wird von Youthnet organisiert und durchgeführt. Hier kann mit dem Abschließen des MLKs (Mini Leiter Kurs) in die Leiterschaft eingestiegen werden. Altersstufen der Royal Rangers Österreich Im Programm der RR werden vier Altersstufen unterschieden: * Starter (Programm für das 1. und 2. Schuljahr) * Pionier (Programm für das 3. bis 6. Schuljahr) * Kundschafter (Programm für das 7. und 8. Schuljahr) * Royal Rangers (Programm für das 9. bis 11. Schuljahr/Lehre)Selbstdarstellung der Royal Rangers auf der Seite royalrangers.at in Verbindung mit Unsere Gruppen Literatur * Nils Ritter (Editor): Leiterhandbuch. Christliche Pfadfinderschaft Royal Rangers (Hrsg.). 5., völlig überarbeitete Auflage. Issum 2007 Anmerkungen Weblinks *Royal Rangers Deutschland *Royal Rangers Schweiz *Royal Rangers Österreich *Royal Rangers USA *Royal Rangers International *Royal Rangers Europe en:Royal Rangers es:Exploradores del Rey sv:Royal Rangers Kategorie:Pfadfinderverband (Deutschland)